Protecting Family
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When a new kishin surfaces and decides to destroy the group at their weakest moment, it takes everyone to work together once again to protect each other and their growing family. (Future-ish)


I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul stood beside Black Star and Kid looking out at the mass of Kishin seeds being led by a new Kishin lord. It had been 5 years since they had finished off Asura but new, stronger ones began developing. The group had done their best to keep them in check but the last few months the Kishins had taken advantage of situations and seemed to have exploded. Not the three friends stood side by side about to enter a battle to protect Maka. Liz and Patty were fired up and ready to fight in Kid's hands while Black Star stood weaponless with Soul to his right. For some reason the new Kishin had set its sights on Maka, taking any chance he could to weaken the Spartoi and tear them apart.

"You sure you want to be out here?" A 20-year-old Black Star asked Soul. "We can handle this."

Soul clenched his fists. "I'm not going to be able to help at all in there. Out here I can protect them." Black Star and Kid both gave a quick nod. "Don't let anyone through this line." With that, the 21-year-old Soul transformed his arm and started towards the Kishin souls. He began slashing his way though as memories began flashing in his mind. Pushing harder, throwing aside pain when he was caught. Nothing mattered except for keeping danger away from Maka in the little house behind him.

(Flash)

"Maka." Soul said stopping on the way home from another one of Kid's parties. An 18-year-old Maka turned to look at him. "I… you know I'm nothing like your dad. Right?"

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" She asked cautious.

"Do you trust me?"

"Soul-."

"Just answer me Maka." He cut her off quickly making her worry as she looked at him. "Do you trust me completely?"

Maka paused a minute before she gave him a small smile. "Of course I do. I trust you with my life."

"W-what about…" He seemed nervous as he jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down. "What about your heart? Would you trust me with it?" He asked a little rushed.

"Soul…" Maka was stunned. She knew he had cared for her and she realized years ago that she had deep feelings for him. She loved him. "What are you… what are you saying?"

Soul looked at her, searching her eyes. "You know what I'm trying to say." She stepped closer, half expecting her to take a step back. "Maka I know you feel something. Just tell me what you feel." He paused as his gaze softened. "I love you."

"Soul…" She gasped before she settled with a soft smile, ignoring the hard thumping of her racing heart. "I trust you with everything." He looked at her a moment. "I have for a long time."

"Maka…. I promise I will never do anything even close to what your dad did, I won't break your heart. I'm not like the other guys-."

"You think I don't know that after being your partner for how many years?" She smiled. "I think I will always have thoughts worries but not because I don't trust you."

"Well then… you want to… go on a date?" Soul asked and was surprised at how brightly she smiled before she hugged him tight. "Why don't we do something on Friday?" She just nodded making him give her a smile.

(End)

Soul jumped to avoid being hit only to spin and hit two with his blades. He knew he could only do so much damage without a meister. "Soul!" Kid called out seconds before a large drill like blade sliced into soul's side. The Kishin soul pulled his arm free letting soul fall to his knees. "Soul!" He heard again before another memory flashed.

(Flash)

Maka lay under him breathing heavy as they moved as one. They had been dating for 6 months before one night their kissing became heated and they slipped into the next level of their relationship. Soul nipped at her neck making her moan. She kissed him and flipped them so that she was on top, riding him. They fought for dominance but showed each other every part of themselves. Unknown to them that their souls began to resonate, connecting them for life as soul mates, forever in love. The electricity between their souls expanded and exploded in intense pleasure.

(End)

Soul blinked and found the Kishin soul swiping towards him while his friend tried to fight to his side. Suddenly the Kishin spun around and evaporated leaving behind its glowing red soul. Soul looked up. "If this is how you're going to protect my Maka then you really don't deserve her at all." Spirit said as Soul ground his teeth. Pushing the pain away and stood up.

"You can think that all you want." Soul took a breath to control his pain. "I told you before. I'm not going to hurt her at all, let alone what you did all those years." He charged another several Kishin souls with Spirit beside him.

"You better not." Was all Spirit said before they were engrossed in the fighting and another memory floated to Soul's mind.

(Flash)

Soul put the grocery bags on the counter when he heard Maka walk into the Kitchen. "I got everything on the list. I'll start dinner after I put this stuff away." He glanced over his shoulder at her as he started putting the food away. "You feeling any better?" When she did not answer, he turned to look at her. "Maka? What's wrong? He watched her look up from something in her hand.

"Soul…" She had tears in her eyes and a few running down her cheeks. "I… I'm pregnant." She blurted out. He felt the air leave his lungs as he realized what that little word really meant. "I'm sorry." She said as a few more tears fell.

Soul pulled her into his arms. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But this means everything will be different and we won't be able to work together and-."

"And the we're going to be parents." He cut her off. "So what if we can't fight together for a while? We're going to be mom and dad. How cool is that?"

"You-you're happy?" She asked with a small hopeful smile.

"Of course I'm happy. You're so stupid sometimes." He scoffed

"We have to tell the others!" She said excited now. "They're going to be so happy." Pulling away, she looked up at him. "We should probably tell my father first. Get him done and out of the way." Soul nodded with a slight twinge at the thought of having to deal with Spirit again let alone tell him that Maka was pregnant which would let him know what the couple had been doing. The next day Soul followed Maka to her father's apartment.

"What?!" He screamed as he grabbed Soul by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to my sweet little innocent Maka?!"

"Stop it!" Maka yelled. "Papa, let go of Soul right now." Spirit slowly released Soul but continued to glare at him. "Now, I have to go pick up papers. You two behave for a few minutes." Maka paused and pointed at Soul. "That includes you too, Soul." The two men nodded stiffly as she left.

"What so you plan to do now?" Spirit asked calmly. "This will lure more Kishins to her now that they are focused on taking done the one force that can defeat them. They will see the advantage to hurt her the farther along she is. What are you going to do about it?"

"Same thing I do in every fight. Protect her. Over my dead body will anything hurt her."

"You'll have to fight extra hard. You are not just protecting Maka anymore. You are protecting that growing child she's carrying."

"You're taking this pretty well." Soul said curious as to the 180 emotional changes in the older death scythe. Spirit crossed his arms.

"As much as I don't like it, my Maka is grown up. For some reason she seems to love you and I've seen the trust, loyalty and love between you on and off the battle field. Therefore, I'm willing to give you one chance and trust Maka's choice. But I'm warning you. If you ever hurt my little Maka I will make you pay."

"Relax." Soul shrugged him off. "I'll never screw up like you."

"Why you-!" Spirit was about to strangle Soul when Maka walked around the corner.

"Papa!" She scolded before Maka chopping both.

"What the hell was that for, Maka?" Soul protested, holding his head.

"For instigating." She glared. "Let's go." With that, the couple left holding hands as Spirit could not help but give a smirk.

(End)

"Soul!" He jumped hearing Sid call him. Blinking he found Sid, Stein and Spirit in front of him. "Keep your mind on the fight. Getting distracted could mean the end. Where's Maka?" Stein and Spirit looked at Soul. Not many knew about the pregnancy since the team had gained more than a few enemies and even less knew about Maka going into labor. Only the closest friends, Spirit, Stein, Lord Death, and Negus knew everything.

"Don't worry about her." He said as he snapped into a killing spree.

"Maka can't fight." Spirit told Sid.

"Is it time already?" Stein asked watching Soul move about the battlefield.

"Seems that way." Spirit replied.

"And he's out here fighting and not with her, why?"

Spirit smirked. "He's protecting them like he promised."

"Uh. What's going on?" Sid asked completely confused.

"Our little death scythe managed to get his meister pregnant. That's why there is a swarm of Kishins and why she had to be moved here for the birth." Stein explained.

The three friends and their back up moved through the field holding the ground they had and taking even more. "Soul!" Black Star called making his friend look up to find the assassin trying to hold off 20 that had made it to the building. Soul charged and together they were able to fight back most of them. As the last one fell, they heard Maka cry out in pain. Soul wanted to be at her side but knew he was more useful out in the battle, fighting to protect her and their child. Another cry from Maka brought another wave of Kishin souls to the building. The two fought them sown to just a handful when another pain filled cry came from Maka followed by the high-pitched cry of a new born. Black Star and Soul looked at each other with matching grins.

"Go. We can handle what's left." Soul turned and ran in to find Maka propped up on pillows with Tsubaki sitting on the side of the bed. Nygus turned walking back to Maka holding a bundle in her arms. The baby continued to fuss as Maka gently took it.

"Congratulations." Nygus smiled. "It's a healthy little girl." Slowly Soul made his way over to the bed as Tsubaki stood up letting him take her seat. "Soul you should get your wounds checked."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine." He told her but never once took his eyes from his newborn daughter.

"Fine. We're going to help finish this battle." Nygus sighed leaving with Tsubaki to meet their meisters.

"A girl. We have a little girl. I have a daughter." Soul could not breathe as he looked down at the fussing baby. He looked up and smiled as he pushed a damp lock of brown hair from Maka's face. "She's beautiful."

"But from the trouble she's given us I bet she's going to be a terror." Maka smiled at him. "You want to hold your daughter?" Soul grinned as he gently took the little girl into his arms. "What should we name her?"

After a brief pause, Soul smirked. "Rose." He glanced at Maka who smiled and nodded. As he looked back at Rose, he saw her blink her deep green eyes open. "Already so beautiful." He whispered.

The door opened and Spirit walked in, stopping as he took in the sight of his daughter glowing with the brightest smile she had seen on her face with Soul sitting beside her looking down at his new born with such love that it made him miss the days when Maka was a baby.

"Soul." Maka touched his arm as she glanced at her father then back at him.

"Go to sleep Maka." Soul said softly as he kissed her cheek. Slowly he stood up and walked over to Spirit with a smile. "I guess you should meet your granddaughter." Soul said as he shifted to let Spirit see the infant looking around in her father's arms. "Her name's rose." He said as he slowly handed his daughter over.

Spirit took his granddaughter gently, holding her as if she would break. "She's…. she's…. She's perfect." Soul smiled. He had never seen the man so excited and filled with over flowing love. He glanced at soul. "The Kishin retreated with what was left. I guess they figured they failed the mission and turned tail." Soul nodded and glanced back at Maka who had fallen into a relaxing sleep after being under so much stress. "Mind if we take her out to the others?"

"Tell you the truth…" Soul said looking back at the older death scythe with a soft sigh. "I don't know what to do at all." Spirit looked at him before taking pity on him and giving him a soft smile.

"None of us do, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it pretty fast. Just follow your instincts. I'm sure Maka will keep you on track."

"Yeah, she's already full of all kinds of fun facts I never wanted to know." Soul gave a small smirk before the two made their way out to their waiting friends to show off the newest member of their group. Little Rose.


End file.
